Le coeur a ses raisons
by elle86
Summary: Bella a 17 ans et son monde semble s'écrouler devant elle. Sa mère vient de mourrir et elle doit retourner vivre chez son père.   Une vie de solitude et de déprime semble s'offrir à elle, mais c'est sans compter sur son coeur qui en a décidé autrement...
1. Chapter 1

Le cœur a ses raisons

Bella Swan a 17 ans et sa vie est déjà un véritable cauchemar.

Survivante d'un accident qui a tué sa mère, elle doit retourné vivre chez son père, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 3 longues années, et passé du doux soleil de la Floride au froid hivernal de l'Etat de Washington.

Cette jolie jeune femme aux trait très doux, aux immenses yeux noisette et à la longue chevelure châtain était une vrai joie pour tout ceux qui l'entourait mais aujourd'hui elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

La mort de sa mère l'a enseveli sous une immense dépression dont elle n'arrive pas à se sortir.

Elle a du faire face à la plus grande peur et au plus grand chagrin de sa vie.

Sa mère était son roc, sa meilleure amie, son ange gardien et celle qui séchait ses larmes.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus personne si ce n'est son père, un grand inconnu dans sa vie.

Charlie Swan est le sheriff de la ville de Forks, un homme forçant le respect mais qui n'a pas revu sa fille depuis des années et qui n'a pas eu assez de cran pour exigé qu'elle vienne pendant ses vacances comme il était prévu dans les clauses de son divorce d'avec Renée.

La vérité c'est qu'il aimait tellement sa fille, qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui refusé quoique se soit quitte à mettre son propre bonheur de coté pour que Bella soit la plus heureuse possible.

Mais maintenant qu'un énorme fossé c'était creusé entre leurs mondes, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir sécher les larmes de son bébé…

Quand Bella arriva à Forks, elle eu un énorme mal de cœur.

Elle n'était pas venu depuis si longtemps … mais pourtant, rien n'avait changer.

Les gens n'avaient pas changé.

Le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise ici, quoiqu'elle trouvait que son père, lui, avait changé.

Il arborait une moustache qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement et qui l'avait déranger quand il était venu l'embrasser, d'un pas hésitant.

Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est que malgré les 13 années qui s'étaient écoulées, il n'avait toujours pas enlever son alliance.

C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Charlie n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Renée et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé partir quand elle lui annonça qu'elle rêvait d'une autre vie que d'être une femme prisonnière d'un lieu qu'elle ne supportait plus.

Il avait beau paraitre un peu bourru, il n'en restait pas moins un homme d'une grande sensibilité avec un cœur en or.

Son père lui avait manqué, même si elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Le silence pesait de tout son poids dans la voiture.

Par quoi devaient-ils commencé ?

- Tu n'es pas très bronzée chérie, tenta Charlie

- Je ne suis pas beaucoup sortit depuis la mort de maman, répondit simplement Bella.

C'était pas gagné ….

Charlie ne tenta plus aucune conversation de peur de mettre une nouvelle fois les pieds dans le plat.

Bella se contenta de verser quelques larmes en silence, tout en regardant le paysage gris qui s'offrait à elle.

La douleur était encore trop présente et semblait ne plus vouloir la quitter.

Quand Charlie se gara devant la maison, Bella put remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas changé.

Toujours la même devanture, toujours la même allée où elle avait appris à marcher.

A l'intérieur, les murs semblaient avoir été repeint sauf celui de l'entrée de la cuisine.

Elle y découvrit encore les démarcations que Renée avait faites afin de s'avoir de combien elle grandissait par mois.

Bella passa ses doigts dessus, elle se souvint que sa mère adorait la mesurer et s'extasiait à chaque centimètres qu'elle prenait.

Charlie se posa près d'elle, une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- C'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'effacer.

- Je comprend… ca me rappelle tellement de choses … J'étais heureuse, fit elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Et tu le seras de nouveaux ma chérie. Laisses toi un peu de temps.

- Oui …

Elle se contenta de lui sourire poliment, mais Charlie se rendit compte que se sourire n'était pas honnête.

- Par contre, les hiéroglyphes sur les murs de ta chambre n'ont pas survécut à mon coup de pinceau, annonça-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est pas grave, rigola-t-elle.

- Bon aller, il faut t'installer. Il commence à se faire tard et demain tu dois aller au lycée.

- J'avais oublier se détail, grimaça Bella.

- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes trop de retard et puis il est important que tu te fasses des amis.

- Si tu le dis …

Elle n'était pas du tout convaincu mais en son fort intérieur, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix….

Demain serait le début d'un nouveau départ pour elle, sauf que … elle ne le savait pas encore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avant de vous laisser lire le prochain chapitre je voudrais vous remercier pour les gentils messages que certaines d'entre vous m'on laissé. **_

_**Sérieusement, ça m'a motivé pour vous faire une suite rapidement ( en théorie, je ne poste une suite qu'une fois par semaine) mais c'est vraiment motivant de sentir que des gens apprécient mon travail. **_

_**Alors merci merci merci merci beaucoup à celle qui m'ont laissé des coms et à celle qui l'ont lu car je sais aussi qu'il y a pas mal d'anonymes ... lol **_

_**Très bonne lecture en esperant que ça vous plaise autant... :)**_

_**Une rencontre mitigée**_

**POV Edward**

- !

Oh c'est pas vrai … ce lutin maléfique a vraiment une voix de poissonnière.

Comment Jasper supporte ça ?

- Ca va j'arrive pas besoin de hurler à la mort comme un chien, lui répondit-je discrètement

- Je t'ai entendu vilain, se vexa-t-elle en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je rentre de chasse elle me hurle dans les oreilles ?

Je lui ai mener une vie d'enfer dans une autre vie ou quoi ?

- Bon tu te grouilles oui ? Tu pus le sang de lynx, c'est horrible.

Elle se pinça le nez pour cause d'odeur nauséabonde.

- T'as de la chance d'être ma sœur …

- Tu sais Edward c'est pas en étant désobligeant avec tout le monde que ta précieuse Tania réapparaitra sur le pas de ta porte.

- Ta gueule Alice !

Touché .. Elle m'avait touché cette petite …

Tania et moi c'était .. Tania et moi quoi ! Un amour inéluctable, une passion dévorante. J'aurais pu aller n'importe où, tuer n'importe qui pour cette fille

, oui mais voila, Benjamin du clan égyptien était beaucoup plus alléchant que moi.

Mais de là a foutre en l'air 25 ans de vie quasi commune …

Bref, aujourd'hui, nouvelle vie, il faut faire peau neuve Eddy ! Tu y crois tu es motivé et tu vas y arriver … et t'es tellement con que tu te parles à toi-même maintenant … Oh ça craint.

Je relevai la tête, Alice était toujours devant moi mais son regard avait changé, il y avait …

- S'il te plait Alice, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, lui rétorquais- je

Elle poussa les « Haut de Hurlevent » de sa trajectoire et vint s'assoir à coté de moi.

- Tu sais Edward, nous savions tous qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un de simple, avec une sensibilité rare, alors qu'elle n'était que superficielle et hautement désagréable. Vous n'aviez rien en commun…

- Si de l'amour, pestais-je

- Ce que vous avez vécut, ce n'était pas de l'amour Edward, seulement une peur de rester seuls. Vous aviez l'éternité et cette peur viscérale de rester seuls.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me fixa dans les yeux.

- Tu retrouveras quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui t'aimeras vraiment pour toi, quelqu'un qui te soutiendra dans tout tes projets de vie, même si celle-ci est illimité, quelqu'un qui te ramassera et qui restera près de toi en cas de coup dur, quelqu'un qui t'accepteras pour ce que tu es. Crois moi, il y a de l'espoir pour toi !

- Tu crois vraiment ?, fis-je, hésitant.

- Oh que oui, tu es le parfait gentleman et tu es beau comme un dieu. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi et puis … je l'ai vu.

- Tu as vu quoi ?

- Ton destin crétin.

Elle se leva en levant les yeux aux ciels, me prenant pour un débile profond, et sortit de la chambre en criant dans le couloir qu'il ne me restait que 5 minutes pour me préparer.

Le lycée, j'y avait passer plus de la moitié de mon existence et j'ai 110 ans … je vous laisse faire le calcul, vous vous sentirez un peu plus chanceux de n'y passer QUE 5 ans.

Evidemment j'étais un prodige des sciences et évidemment je serais une nouvelle fois major de ma promotion.

L'ennui total !

Je garais ma Volvo noire à coté d'un pick-up en très mauvais état et me présenta à mon cours sans même une once d'excitation.

Seulement quand je me décidais à lever la tête, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que la place habituellement libre à coté de moi était dorénavant occupé par une très jolie brune.

Ma journée allait peut-être être excitante tout compte fait…

Je m'installais à coté d'elle mais elle ne leva même pas la tête, ce qui était, sans fausse modestie, très inhabituel pour moi.

Normalement, la gente féminine me dévorait des yeux comme si elle allait me bouffer tout cru.

Mais cette fille, ne me jeta même pas un regard.

- Bonjour.

Bravo Eddy ! T'avais pas mieux qu'un pauvre « Bonjour » ? Sérieux ça craint…

- Euh, salut. Désolée il n'y avait plus de place alors je me suis mise ici …

Elle a des yeux magnifiques, mais elle à l'air si triste …

- Tu as vu un fantôme ?

Elle secoua ses mains devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir.

- Excuses moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- Tu veux que j'essayes de me trouver une autre place ?

- Non, non tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

- Ok.

Et elle replongea ses magnifiques yeux brun dans … Les hauts de hurlevent ?

**POV Bella.**

Emily Brönte est un géni et un écrivain hors norme.

Les Hauts de Hurlevents vous prend aux tripes, comme aucun autre livre ne pourrait le faire. Ca vous change une vie.

Ma mère me l'avait offert le jour de mes 12 ans et depuis, je ne m'en lassais plus. L'ouvrage était corné et la couverture un peu déchiré par mes relectures incessantes mais quand j'aime, je ne lâche plus. Et ce livre était mon coup de cœur.

Sauf que ce mec à coté de moi, me gâchait l'unique plaisir de ma vie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me reluquer comme ça ? Il n'a jamais vu une fille de sa vie ou quoi ?

- Excuse moi, tentais-je, mais tu as un problème ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder. En temps normal je me sentirai flatté mais là ça devient franchement gênant.

Wow, c'est moi qui ai dit ça ?

- Euh non c'est juste que… enfin je ne t'avais jamais vu avant alors …

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan, ma mère vient de mourir, j'ai du revenir à Forks pour vivre chez mon père et c'est mon premier jour de lycée. Ca te va ou il te faut d'autre renseignements ?

- Euh .. Oui .., fit-il étonné.

- Bien !

Je replongeais mon regard dans mon livre et tente de me reconcentrer mais mon attitude envers ce gars que je ne connais même pas me gêne … Avant j'étais aimable et souriante et là je venais de me conduire comme une garce… Je vais devoir m'excuser.

Une fois la journée fini, je décidai d'aller voir mon père à son bureau, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seul dans la maison des souvenirs …

J'arrivai sur le parking, quand je le vis, s'apprêtant à monter dans sa voiture (un peu tape à l'œil, l'engin).

Je du crier en sa direction pour avoir une chance de m'excuser.

- Attends !

Il se retourna vers moi, se demandant ce que j'allais encore lui cracher à la figure.

Mais au lieu de me regarder froidement, il me fit un grand sourire.

- Tu a oublier quelque chose ?

- Oui … j'ai oublié de te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. Je tourne pas très rond ces temps-ci, mais ce n'était vraiment pas une raison pour te parler comme ça, après tout je ne te connais même pas et j'ai été très désagréable.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère. Je sais ce que c'est.

- Je te propose de reprendre depuis le début.

Je lui tendit ma main ..

- Salut, je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

Il rigola et prit celle-ci et répondit simplement

- Moi, c'est Edward Cullen.


	3. Mea culpa

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir donné de suite à ma fic mais j'ai eu quelques petits ennuis de santé et je n'ai donc pas pu m'investir dans l'écriture, mais … Je reprends du service !

J'espère simplement ne pas avoir perdu de lectrices entre temps.

Une suite dans la journée en espérant ne pas avoir trop perdu la main !


End file.
